Big Show vs Triple H Hell in a Cell
by KingofKings619
Summary: If this match happens at the PPV, I was right on that. Also, I don't own anything WWE related, unfortinatly.


'Big Show vs. Triple H Hell in a Cell 2013 (October 27, 2013)'

Adam Reso

The match has finally been made. Big Show will fight Triple H inside a cell at the annual PPV, Hell in a Cell. After all the humiliation, abuse, and attacks by the Shield (Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, Triple H's enforcers), Big Show finally has a chance for vengeance against Triple H. You see, the WWE Board of Directors gave Show an opportunity to fight Triple H inside a cell. If Big Show wins, Triple H and the McMahons would be fired and Big Show would be rehired, but if Triple H wins, Big Show will never work for the WWE again. So in short, no matter who wins, the entire future of the WWE will change forever.

'King of Kings' by Motorhead played and the arena glowed green, signaling the arrival of the COO, Triple H. The crowd's boos almost overlapped the music from Triple H's entrance. What was noticeable at first glance was that Triple H was carrying his signature weapon, the sledgehammer with him to the ring. The minute Triple H went inside the cell and the ring, 'Crank It Up' by Brand New Sin played and the crowd was on their feet. Big Show arrived with a smile on his face and a goal on his mind; to destroy Triple H. Big Show hi-5ing the fans showed that he had a lot of confidence going into this match.

The bell rang and Triple H dropped the hammer, gave Big Show a cocky smile and slapped him across the face. Big Show then immediately started punching Triple H's gut and tossed him into the cell like he was nothing. Big Show then put one boot on Triple H's stomach. While Triple H was screaming in pain, Big Show put both of his boots on his stomach and the cries of pain got even louder. The ref asked if Triple H wanted to give up, but he said no. Triple H then crawled to a corner to get his sledgehammer, but Big Show punched the metal right off of the sledgehammer.

Triple H tried to climb the cell, but, Big Show grabbed his throat and attempted to execute a chokeslam, but Triple H countered it into DDT. Triple H started dropping his knee on Big Show's head. Triple H then got the wooden handle of the sledgehammer and hit Big Show's back and head. Triple H tried to pin Big Show, but he kicked out at an early 2. Triple H got the metal part of the sledgehammer and put it in his fists. Triple H then mimicked Big Show's KO punch taunt and went for it. But, Big Show grabbed his hand and squeezed it until tears could be seen in Triple H's eyes.

Big Show then irish whipped him into the ropes and speared him through the cell. Big Show tried for a pin, but Triple H kicked out at a late 2. Big Show locked Triple H in the colossal clutch in an attempt to make Triple H tap out. Then, running into the ring, the Shield appeared and got the boss out of the submission. Big Show started punching and head-butting members of the Shield until Triple H hit a jumping knee on him. Triple H and the Shield then started stomping and punching Big Show until they were sure they could hit the triple powerbomb. But, for added measure, Roman Reigns (the big guy of the group) hit a spear on Big Show to keep him down.

Triple H then ordered the Shield to pick Big Show up and powerbomb him. The Shield complied and powerbombed Big Show. Triple H tried to pin Show, but got a very late 2 count. Triple H then ordered the Shield to get Big Show and powerbomb him again. As the Shield were doing that, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, and Christian appeared from out of nowhere and started attacking the Shield. Then, Triple H tried to go for the Pedigree to finish Big Show off, but Show countered with a back body drop and an elbow drop.

Triple H got up and connected with a spinebuster on Big Show. Triple H then attempted to hit another Pedigree, but from behind, Edge hit Triple H with a spear and screamed "I'm back!" Big Show and Edge then grabbed chairs and hit a con-chair-to on Triple H. Big Show then executed a chokeslam and a KO punch on Triple H to get the pinfall victory. Big Show then got out of the cell to celebrate the WWE Universe along with Edge. Stephanie and Vince McMahon were staring at disbelief as they were going to be fired tomorrow on Monday Night Raw. The Shield were also looking scared at the thought they could be fired.


End file.
